


Beginnings

by Panintoto



Series: Slow Burnin' Kindle [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: And a crippling fear of losing her loved ones, Banter, Blake is extra, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortality, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Angsty Stuff, Snark, Unspecified Setting, War, Weiss may or may not have a little PTSD, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panintoto/pseuds/Panintoto
Summary: The lonely immortal Weiss Schnee can't seem to shake off a curious little village girl who won't leave her alone.(Check out Bad Habits if you haven't already, tell me what ya think in the comments)





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a series of random one shots. Cause if there's anything I can do, it's one shots. Kinda.
> 
> Prepare for whatever the hell this turned into. Enjoy!

It had started on a cold, cold day in winter. Weiss was getting firewood from the nearest seller, which happened to be just a quick 3 mile walk down the dirt path. Unfortunately that quick walk turned into what seemed like forever with how badly it was snowing, it was amazing that anyone else was even out, let alone selling anything at this time. But Patch had always been like that, a quirky little place with equally strange people. She's been around long enough to know after all. Of course she took at least a 20 to 30 year hiatus from visiting here and there so no one grew suspicious. Not like they could really do anything, but Weiss didn't want to deal with anymore riots. Living in the eras of war was enough, thank you very much. You could likely find some crude description of her from the history books, a hero of the people. Good times, yet oh so stressful. It was pretty hard explaining away instances where she should have been dead. Especially whenever she was outright cleaved in half in front of a fellow solider. What a time to have lived, at least now was somewhat peaceful.

"Miss? Your kindle."

' Damn, did it again. ' She cursed herself for letting her mind wonder, but with so much to remember, who could blame her? "Thank you sir." And with that, she was on her way home.

"Best be hurrying home Miss, this storm's got some bite to it!" The man who sold her the wood called over the winds, which were now beginning to pick up. Weiss didn't bother to respond, using the chill as an incentive to quicken her pace. She may have grown up in a place where storms like this were every other day, but she never did get used to the numbness she felt from every snowflake that hit her skin.

In her haste, she didn't seem to notice silver eyes that watched her curiously from afar.  
______________________________________________________

Weiss was amazed she managed to get herself home as fast as she did. She tossed the kindle aside to shut the door, which was a bit of a challenge due to the persistent wind, but it soon closed. She immediately felt a full bodied shiver catch up to her, making her feel that cold in her bones. It wasn't pleasant. She didn't bother carefully putting in the wood, practically throwing it into the fireplace.

But before she could even settle down near the fire, there was a small knock at her door. Weiss froze, no one ever knocks on her door, never even happens by. Only a select few even know where she lives, and just who in their right minds would even try to follow her in this weather?!

She stomped over to the door, throwing it open with a bit more force then necessary, "Who dares knock on my door--" She's cut off by the sight before her. A shivering little girl no more then 10 years old in a bright red cloak, one that was clearly too big. Silver eyes peered up at her, a pleading within them. Probably to be let inside...she looked like some lost puppy!

Weiss ushered the girl in, dragging them to the fireplace. "What in the world brought you to be out in this weather! To my cabin no less, which is much too far from the nearest village for someone like you to have walked to, you could have frozen to death!" She lectured sternly.

The little imp had the nerve to smile despite her shivering, "But I didn't."

"Nevermind that. Now just what compelled you to come here child?"

"I've never seen you before is all." The child replied earnestly. That made Weiss want to hit her over the head all the more!

"That's all? A mere curiosity brought you to a near death. Children these days! What about your parents? Siblings?"

The child's eyes widened, "Oh...I didn't think about that."

"Clearly not." She muttered, "You'll have to wait until the morning to leave. It's much too dangerous to go back out now."

"Does that mean you're letting me stay?" She asked, sounding far too excited.

"Yes, you Dolt. I should make you sleep outside to suffer the consequences for your recklessness. But I won't."

The child smiled again, "Thanks Miss!"

"Your welcome. What is your name? Or would you prefer me to keep calling you Dolt?"

She pouted, crossing her arms, "My name is Ruby. What's yours? You look like a Princess."

Weiss was taken aback, it had been quite a long time since she's heard that comparison. "My name is Weiss, not Princess."

Ruby grinned, "Princess Weiss!"

"I will throw you back outside!"  
______________________________________________________

Of course, all it took was that one winter day for little Ruby to become attached to Weiss. Visits became almost a daily occurrence, which she simply didn't understand. Why was this child coming back?!

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Weiss groaned one day upon answering the door. She couldn't just leave Ruby there, it was winter after all. But still!

"Cause I want to be your friend!" Ruby declared.

"That's a horrible mistake to make so early on in life."

"Well it's mine to make!" Ruby said stubbornly, going as far as to stomp her foot for good measure. "I don't have any other friends besides my sister...and she wants me to make more friends, so you're gonna be my first bestie!"

"You couldn't start with a child your age because...?"

Ruby's posture changed completely, she touched her finger tips together shyly, "Other kids make me nervous..."

Weiss sighed, "And I don't somehow?"

Her demeanor changed again, "Not at all!" She chirped.

"Right..."  
______________________________________________________

The months past, winter soon gave way to the milder weather, spring. In that time, Weiss still didn't manage to get Ruby away from her. As a matter of fact, it's gotten worse! The clingy behavior, the ridiculous hand gestures whenever Ruby was going on about some trouble she and her sister had gotten into...

The most annoying part was, Weiss knew she was getting fond of the company. Even if it was from a rambunctious child who really should have more adult supervision outside of herself, it was company Weiss hasn't had in hundreds of years. How much that said about her, Weiss wasn't sure. Though no matter how she worded it in her head, it sounded desperate.

"Ruby..."

"Yeah?"

"How long do you plan on bothering me?"

Ruby gave her usual answer, "Forever and ever Weiss!"  
______________________________________________________

Months turned into years. 6 more to be exact, and counting. And in those years, Weiss had finally met the sister Ruby was always mentioning. Much like the thing that was now Weiss's life, it came at a completely unexpected time. The sister, Yang, was two years Ruby's senior, making her 18 right now. Weiss soon found that despite the blondes brutish behavior...she was growing to like her company too. Her usually quiet cabin in the woods felt livelier whenever they visited, more wild stories and adventures to tell. They were going to become Huntresses, something Weiss was once upon a time. For a moment, she felt a ping of fear, an old fear. The possibility of another era of war always sat at the back of her mind, she recalled the countless friends she had lost in those times. ' But now is peaceful, ' Weiss told herself, ' they'll be okay. I won't lose them to war. '

So she bit her tongue, instead of dissuading them, she said, "You'll still visit me right?"

"Duh, Ice Queen." Said Yang, pulling her into a side hug, "Who else'll we go to when we need a good snack?"

Ruby joined in the action, squeezing Weiss's middle tightly, "We'll be awesome! And when I am the worlds best Huntress, you'll be all like, 'Wow, my bestie is totally cool...and I'm gonna bake her 1,000 cookies.' "

"Oh, I see, I'm only a food source to you two."

"N'aw, we love ya!"

"Yeah!"

' And should this place begin to burn all around me...I'll raise hell protecting you both. '  
______________________________________________________

To clarify, neither Yang nor Ruby were killed. What pisses her off is that she found out just who was responsible for the increasing Grimm attacks and tension between the boarders. Other immortal's no less. A particular set of names felt like acid on her tongue. "Salem, Cinder..." She seethed, giving her faithful weapon one last go over. "All these years and now you want to act out like fools." Weiss was almost ready. Now she just needed to find some old friends. Once again, she set out into the cold winter, unbothered while the ice coursed through her veins.

Weiss should have seen it coming. She should have been more prepared. So many should haves....and yet it was all burning anyway. A war she feared would come is creeping near, and after all those years of peace. Ruined by the greed of those who have only grown more corrupted by the decade. Ruby and Yang were new to the world of Hunters and Huntresses, yet she knows with all the chaos they'd be thrown to the front lines should Vale get anymore desperate. Which they were getting to be at this rate. She has to move fast.  
______________________________________________________

Weiss found herself in what one would call the shady side of Vale. Because of course her old friend would be here, they always were a bit of a dramatic in her opinion. Learning to be one with that shadows will do that to a person. Speaking of which...

"May I get the name of my killer?" She asked, tone far too affectionate for the situation at hand.

"Blake Belladonna, you're pretty calm for someone with a blade at your throat. And your name?" She inquiried, Weiss could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Weiss Schnee. It's good to see you Blake."

As quickly as the blade was at her throat, it was sheathed away, Blake appearing in front of her in a flash. "Same to you Weiss. I can only guess why you've sought me out. Does it perhaps have to do with the calls to war?"

"Unfortunately. I don't want the bastards responsible to continue living."

"And you figured I'd want in?"

Weiss grinned, "I know you'd want in. I'm sure you also have already begun a little something yourself."

"Oh," Blake said mockingly, putting a hand over her heart, "I've been caught red-handed before I could make any big moves. I must be getting rusty."

"So...join me on my suicide mission?"

"Of course. But I know that look in your eye. What do you have in mind first?"

Icy eyes gleamed, yet somehow there was an anger darker then the night itself. "We're going on a bit of a kidnapping side quest."  
______________________________________________________

Ruby remembered the first day she got the order. She was being moved along with Yang to the front lines, which was practically a dream come true! She was finally able to show just how hard she worked for this. It's been a month since they were moved, and every day they've been out killing Grimm until the sun went down. Sometimes in the middle of the night or 3 am, and it was hard, but she knew it would be worth it.

Now was one of the few times she could sleep, but she's having a little trouble. Yang snored from the other side of the room they shared, but that wasn't the issue. After they'd been moved, she hasn't seen Weiss at all! She missed her, a lot. "I'll see her soon enough..." Ruby said to herself.

"Or perhaps now?" A voice whispered lowly from behind her. Ruby's instincts kicked in, going to strike directly behind her, but she only saw a black wisp of smoke. "Ah, just missed me. Not bad." They continued, now a shadow loomed over her. Ruby's other hand grasped around a hidden knife that was always with her, but something made her stop.

"Who are you?" She asked, fully prepared to kill this stranger should they make any funny moves.

Amber eyes glowed in the dark, "A friend. I know Weiss, if that makes you let go of that knife. Not like it would kill me anyway."

Ruby felt herself relax a bit at that, which she really shouldn't have. But Weiss didn't associate with just anyone, if she's learned anything in her time with her. But still, caution has been a life saver more then once. "Give me another reason why I shouldn't stab you or call for help."

She was just barely able to make out a smirk, "I've already met the help. They have potential, I would have told them as much but they caught a severe case of being unconscious."

"And you're about to join them!" Yang exclaimed, tackling the stranger to the floor, fist cocked back to throw a punch.

"Blake! I sent you to get them and you...why are you so dramatic?!"

Yang stopped immediately, "Uh...Weiss?"

"Weiss!"

"Hello. I'm sorry for that one."

Blake scoffed, "Kill joy. I had them on the ropes."

"Will everyone chill out and tell me what's going on?!" Yang shouted, hands gestured wildly to Blake still underneath her, "Who is this?"

"The better question is, why is this?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Don't provoke her Blake. Ahem. Ruby, Yang, meet Blake. She's an old friend. Blake, meet Ruby and Yang. My other friends."

Yang got off of Blake, helping her up. "Well, nice to meet you..." Her eyes trailed up to her Faunus ears, "...Kitten."

"Nice to meet you too. And of course Ruby, I never forget to greet those who wanted to stab me at one point."

Ruby chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry about that, you we're being all vague and ninja like, I had to be ready."

"Anyway," Weiss cut in, "we're here to pick you up."

"Wait, what?!" Ruby shouted, "No! You can't just remove us from the front lines. We're needed here."

Weiss sighed, "I felt like you'd say that. Listen you two, Blake and I are here because we want the war to end before it can truly begin. You remember that day you asked why I didn't age?"

Ruby nodded.

"As you know, I'm immortal. And I am not the only one, Blake for example. There are more then just us...some of which are far too power hungry. They're puppeteers to this war, and it will get worse. It's only a matter of when." She grabbed Ruby's hands and pulled her close, startling the Huntress, "I need you with me. I need Yang with me. I will not lose you both to a war driven by the greed of another. You're my closest mortal friends, not entirely fragile, I know. But mortal none the less. I understand if you wish to leave me to this, I'm just happy if you live out your life."

Ruby just stared at Weiss for a bit, but a smile worked it's way through, "You've lived who knows how many of my lifetimes, but I think it's made you forgetful. I told you, I'm always going to be here to bother you. Count me in." She finished, pulling her friend into a tight hug, "I've missed you. And I want you to know I have for as long as we've been apart. Now not only am I with you, I'm going to help you save the world like you've done!"

"So clingy..." Weiss said despite hugging her friend back just as tightly, "two birds one stone. Must be a dream come true for you."

Blake leaned in to whisper to Yang, "Are they always like this?"

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"Oh, definitely. Are they...?"

"Banging? No. Weird right?"

"Really? Huh..."

Weiss grit her teeth, snatching the knife from the holster on Ruby's thigh, "I can hear you both!"

"No need to resort to violence!"

"Oh that's rich Xiao Long! Now let go of me so I can stab my friend!"

"Ruby get your girlfriend!"

"Blake, she's not my girlfriend! Weiss, stop trying to stab her!"

And to think, these four were supposed to save the world. All would end well...probably.

Weiss managed to get out of Yang's hold, immediately chasing Blake with the knife, "Get the hell back here so I can gut you!"

"Weiss no!"

...most definitely not.


End file.
